


Five more minutes

by GalacticCat1



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Lesbians, NSFW, Pearl x Garnet, Pearlnet, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticCat1/pseuds/GalacticCat1
Summary: Pearlet smut. Garnet holds Pearl back an extra 5 minutes in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaugh I haven't written anything in awhile this is just to get back into the habit of things.
> 
> Here is some sin.
> 
> Hope u like.

A tiny form was tucked under Garnets arm, the small chest rising and falling in rhythm with her partner; their heartbeats in sync. Sunlight poured through the open window, a cool April breeze rustling the curtains and sweeping across the shared double bed. Pearl shivered, she was very sensitive to the cold, pulling the blankets up over her chin.

"How many times do I-" She cut off mid sentence with a yawn, "Have to tell you to leave that damn window shut?" Pearl stretched her legs which had cramped from her sleeping position from the night before. With a satisfying 'pop', she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Don't get up yet." The larger figure mumbled. With a strong arm, Garnet pulled her girlfriend back under the covers, wrapping her arms around the petit girls bony stomach. Pearl blushed a light, but vivid pink. "I have work!" She protested, squirming to get out of Garnets strong hold. Garnet, in a response, flipped Pearl onto her other side and pulled the girl chest-to-chest with herself. She pressed her hands against the smaller girls back, one thigh reaching over the girl to pull her legs closer. "No." Garnet whispered. "Its cuddle time."

"Garnet!" Pearl, blushing a deeper pink now, tried to push away, but her arms were stuck crossed against her chest in the (I gusss romantic) death grip her girlfriend held. " It's almost 7!" Pearls cry was stopped by a mouth on her own, Garnets tongue slipping into her throat. The stronger womans hands moved along her partners back, fingers massaging a specifically tender point between the pale girls shoulder blades. 

Pearl melted into Garnets touch, letting herself sink into her girlfriends body. Garnet broke the kiss, planting a single peck on Pearls forehead, who glared up at her. "I hate you so much." She murmured, eyelids closing. "I'll be so late..."

Garnet smiled, resting her eyes as well. "You're just saying that," She moved her hands upward, hitting a pressure point on Pearls neck that made her putty in Garnets hands. "This is the second time... you've made me late..." Pearl breathed, allowing Garnet to continue. "Probably the third..." The taller of the two opened her eyes, smiling a mischievous grin. "You won't be late." She stated, running both fingers down Pearls spine, earning a gasp from the smaller girl.

Garnets hands found their way down to Pearls thighs, pulling the girl back up to eye level. She moved a hand to the girls chin, lifting her mouth to meet Pearls in a sloppy kiss. When Pearl was pulling back to take a breath, Garnet took the opportunity to make a move on Pearls neck, a quiet moan escaping from the thin ones lips. 

"I-I will be if you don't let me get ready!" 

Garnet smiled, ignoring Pearls comments which were quickly lost under the thick duvet thrown on top of them. She moved her hands to the insides of Pearls thighs, using one of her legs to spread them apart. She hooked her fingers in the sides of Pearls underwear and slipped them off. "Five more minutes won't hurt." She winked. Twisting her thigh to open Pearls legs enough, she pressed her fingers into the delicate skin on the insides of Pearls thighs, slowly moving upward to right between her legs. 

"Oh my god, fuck it." Pearl gave up trying to get out of bed, lifting her top leg to give Garnet some extra room to work with. Garnet planted kisses along her girlfriends neck, stopping when she got to her collarbones. Pearl shifted even closer, itching for more. 

Their lips crashed together, Pearls hands freeing themselves and roaming on Garnets back. She moaned, fingers an inch away, deeply massaging her thighs. "Garnet..." She begged. 

"You're okay with this?" Garnet asked to be sure, a nod coming from the tuft of blonde hair below her. Without warning, three fingers plunged into Pearl, the smaller girl early shouting. Using her free hand Garnet pulled Pearls head upward, pulling their lips together in a passionate kiss. Garnets free hand hooked itself on one of Pearls hip bones, holding her in place. 

"Oh my god..." Pearl breathed, an orgasm washing over her, pushing her over the edge and crashing, panting and grinning up against Garnet. 

"Garnet?" Pearl breathed. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm not going to work today." She exhaled, letting herself drift back to a sleep like state. 

"Pearl?" Garnet asked smiling, fingers working onto her lower back.

"Mm?" The slender girl replied half heartedly, mind fogged by the orgasm.

"Pearl, it's Sunday."

**Author's Note:**

> I could've done a lot more editing, but I really just wanted to get that idea out of my head and into the internet, and I'm generally just to lazy to write any more.


End file.
